


Legacies

by Captainrooks_12



Series: The adventures of Hope Swan Jones [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mild Gore, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-25 06:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30085116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captainrooks_12/pseuds/Captainrooks_12
Summary: Camp Half Blood is going to war, and they need Storybrookes help
Relationships: Alice Jones | Tilly & Hope Swan-Jones, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Hope Swan-Jones & Original Female Character(s), Nico di Angelo & Hazel Levesque, Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Robin | Margot & Hope Swan-Jones
Series: The adventures of Hope Swan Jones [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194434
Kudos: 2





	1. Something New

Hazel looked around at the golden arches that led the way to the throne room. In all her years of life she had never seen something so beautiful as Olympus. She looked down as the sky turned orange from the sunset and the Muses started playing in the garden of the city. Minor gods bustled about as they headed to different places for the time being. Looking over at Frank once more she grabbed his hand and led the way into the throne room. Roman demigods piled in behind her as they looked for a place to stand. Hazel headed over to Nico and Will as they stood with the rest of the Greeks in front of the gods. While everyone was talking Hazel looked around. Gold spirals decorated the white marble of the ceiling. Pillars of gold stood tall with vines growing down, courtesy of Demeter. The floor was black marble, laced with gold. Arches decorated the top of the room, connecting each pillar. In the center of the thrones was a hearth, courtesy of Hestia. Each throne that the gods were seated on resemble their power. Zeus had a simple throne made out of solid platinum, with lightning designs on the sides. Hera’s was made of ivory and adamantine with a picture of a willow and peacocks on it. Poseidon’s had a black seal leather seat which was attached to a swivel pedestal, and with a built-in holster for a fishing pole. Instead of a pole, the holster held a bronze trident, flickering with green light around the tips. Demeter’s was woven of apple-tree branches, wheat stalks, and dried grass with a small yellow seat cushion to sit on. Ares was more gruesome. His throne was made of leather and chrome with large human skulls built into the arms. He sat on a cushion of human skin. Hephaestus' throne looked like a huge mechanical La-Z-Boy type chair covered with bronze and silver gears. Apollo’s was more simple, just a gold throne with no designs. Athena’s however was silver with golden basket work on the back and sides. Hazel decided to stop looking and decided to speak to Nico instead. 

“Do you know what this is about?” She whispered to Nico

He shook his head, looking around at the hundreds of demigods now in the throne room. “No one told us anything. All we know is this is an emergency meeting and we should be here.” He told his sister. 

After a few minutes everyone quieted down, except for the occasional mutterings here and there. Only once everyone had fully stopped Zeus started talking. 

“Demigods,” He started “there is an old enemy out there once again.” He looked over at the Greeks, ignoring the Romans. “Luke is back. He has been secretly working on gathering an army of monsters, trying again to tear down Olympus.”

Athena took over, not allowing the children to voice their concerns, “We don’t know who he is working with, or what he plans on doing right now. But there is someone who can help us” 

“Who?” Chiron asked his brothers and sisters

“There is a town in Maine, the citizens of this town can help” Athena responded

Chiron looked at the floor worried, he didn’t want it to come to this but if he had to ask them, he would. Once he was sure the meeting was done everyone started filing out. The mood seemed to change in the city, the sky was now dark and the place was empty; as if everyone had heard what was going to happen. Chiron led everyone out and once they were in the streets he informed Hazel and Frank that Camp Jupiter needed to come back to Camp Half-Blood with them and he would explain more of what Athena was talking about.


	2. Surveillance

Demigods piled into the seats of the amphitheater, each cabin sitting together with the Romans sitting wherever they could. Two demigods had gotten up to help Chiron wheel out a computer on a stand with a projector. They set the projector up and then went to go sit. 

Once the demigods took their seat Chiron started. “There is a town in Maine called Storybrooke. It’s not on any map and is hidden by a cloaking spell, much like this camp. I’ve been speaking to the mayor recently and trying to figure out what is going on with the town. Apparently it’s full of fairytale characters, most of whom can help us with the upcoming war” He stopped as questions exploded from the campers. He waited a good 5 minutes before they calmed down. He walked over to the computer and started looking for something the demigods couldn’t see. “Yes, fairytale characters are real; there’s Regina Mills, who is the Evil Queen. Killian Jones, who is Captain Hook. Mary Margret who is Snow White. And so on. They were cursed and brought to our world almost 30-40 years ago, and have lived in a closed off part of the world. 4 of these people can help us.”

He pulled up a screen which showed two people sitting on the couch sharing a blanket and watching TV. It focused more on the girl with blonde hair and green eyes, who had her arm wrapped around the other. 

“One of these people is Robin Mills. She’s a legacy of Hermes and Apollo, is really good with archery and picking a lock.” 

The screen changed to show the same two people in a dungeon. Robin thread her fingers through the other girl's hair and took a pin from it, unlocking it in less than a second, then grabbing a rock and smashing the lock on the cell door, leaving the other girl behind. It then changed to show the entrance to a farm. Someone walked up to the gate and put a hand on it, about to open it when an arrow flew from the forest. It lodged itself in the wood of the gate, in between 2 fingers. The screen changed once more, this time back to the living room they saw in the beginning. This time the screen focused on the one next to Robin, with blonde hair and blue eyes. 

“The second girl is Alice Jones, she isn’t a legacy or a demigod but her powers resemble one of a child of Hecate.” 

The screen changed to show two women across from one another. Alice ended her sentence and threw her hands up as a white glow emitted from her hands, blasting the other woman and turning her into a tree. It changed once more to show her in the forest with the same girl from the arrow scene, who was teaching Alice magic. The unknown woman extended her hand and a fire ball appeared in her palm. A second later Alice did the same, smiling when her hand caught on fire. The screen then changed to show 2 girls in a room with someone else, one of their friends Chiron guessed. It panned onto one of the girls who had black hair and green eyes. She was holding a cup filled with a random liquid, the camps couldn’t tell what she was drinking.

“The third girl is Hope-Swan Jones, with the same powers as Alice” 

The screen changed once more to show Hope sitting up, blue sparks coming out of her hands. With tears in her eyes she clenched her hand tightly in a fist and took a shaky breath, trying to calm down. It faded to black and suddenly she was in a forest, with the same random woman from the first two girls. 

“-you just need some motivation” They heard the woman say before waving her hand up and making a tree branch fall directly on her. Before it could hit her they heard Hope say, 

“Regina what the fuck?!” as she threw her hand out, blasting the branch to tiny bits. 

The screen faded once again, changing back to the scene with the 3 people on the bed. 

“The final girl is Allison, legacy of Poseidon” Chiron said as the screen started playing once more. 

It showed Allison in the water with a mermaid fin, her hands on the docks and resting her head on Hope’s legs. It looked like a warm summer day, seeing as Hope was wearing short sleeves and shorts as she dipped her legs into the lake below her. It faded to black as Allison started talking and was replaced by the same boy from before but only with Allison. The two sat on a bed together, Allison with an earbud in and writing on paper and the boy doing the same. They watched as she started singing to herself and the boy looked up at her, his hazel eyes turning foggy as he listened. He slowly started to look relaxed as Allison sang on when she suddenly stopped, pausing the music and looking at him. He slowly came to, looking at her confused. 

“Did you say something?” He asked

Allison shook her head, raising an eyebrow at him before returning to her work. The screen faded to black once more, this time staying black as Chiron turned it off.

“There’s a new child of Poseidon?” A son of Ares asked

“She’s a siren?!” A daughter of Demeter asked her old mentor. 

“Yes, to both. And a legacy of Apollo and Hermes, and two other children with powers. Robin, Allison, and Hope are all royalty, which means they all have armies which can help, and a bunch of people in this town have magic, which can also help.” He walked towards the center as everyone’s eyes followed him. “3 demigods shall go to this town with a Satyr tomorrow morning and find those 4 girls and bring them back. We will worry about Luke later, once we have the town's support.” He announced then started for the big house. Everyone soon followed him, leaving the amphitheater and going back to their cabins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I hope everyone had an amazing day/night. If you enjoyed this chapter don't forget to leave a kudos and comment!  
> Also I am going to be changing my posting schedule. Next week I'll start posting every other day (starting Monday)!


	3. Quaint Little Town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes at the end of the chapters isn't working, so I'm going back to doing these in the beginning. I don't know if it's messed up on the reader's end but on my end the notes at the bottom isn't working.   
> Anyway, I hope everyone had a wonderful day/night and that you enjoy this chapter. If you do, make sure to leave a kudos and comment! I'm going to start posting chapters every other day so my next chapter will be posted March 24, 2021!  
> I'm really sorry these chapters are short. Some of them will be short and others will be longer than I usually write. I write on google docs and try to make them at least 2 pages but sometimes it doesn't work out like that.

The next morning Dean woke up, his hand reaching for the bag beside him. His hand clutched the letter at the bottom of the bag as he remembered the conversation he had with Chiron the night before. Chiron had called him, Vanessa from the Athena cabin, and Kayla from the Apollo cabin to tell them that they would be going to Storybrooke in the morning. Chiron had given the three of them a letter to give to the mayor and sent them on their way. They decided to ask Ronan, a satyr who brought Vanessa and Dean to camp when they were younger, to lead them to Maine in search of the legacies. 

After breakfast they left, borrowing the camp van and heading out in search of Maine. 

“You’re holding it upside down” Vanessa chimed from the back seat. Dean sent a glare her way before realizing he was indeed holding the map upside down. His face broke out in a blush as he righted the map he was holding. 

“If you want to be a backseat driver then come up and tell me which way to go.” Kayla said, trying to diffuse any tension and stop a fight from breaking out.

“No, I’m good. Just telling Dean he was going to mess this whole thing up.” Vanessa smirked as she looked at the back of Dean’s head, waiting for him to turn around and yell

“Can you two not?” Ronan groaned from next to Vanessa. He watched as Kayla sighed and pulled the camp van over.

“Okay. Vanessa, out. You’re sitting in the front and telling me where to go. Since apparently that’s what you want. Dean, you okay with that?” She asked, turning to her companion

Dean glared at the girl in the back before getting out and leaving the door open, “get out.” He stated before climbing over Ronan and bending down so he would fit in the van. 

Vanessa smiled at him like she won the fight and scooted out of the backseat, going into the front and grabbing the map. Kayla sighed as she started the car again, muttering a curse word in Greek as she pulled back into traffic. 

***

6 hours later Ronan droned on as Dean was driving. The girls had moved to the back to sleep while Dean and Ronan took over directions and driving. 

Ronan paused his story as he realized where they were, “Okay make a right here” He said then continued, “-and so that’s how my papa goat realized he was talking to Grover.” 

“It took him an hour to figure that out?” Dean side eyed him before making contact with the road once more

“Yeah. He was old and never really heard of what he looked like, only that he was Percy Jackson’s best friend and-,” He stopped and looked at the map again. “Make a left”

Dean took a sharp turn, almost missing the turn. Cars started honking and drivers yelled but Ronan ignored them, continuing on. “-and that he was Pan. And that he was Annabeth’s and Luke’s friend too.” 

Ronan realized what he said and went quiet. The name settled in the van like a thick fog. The tension in Dean’s shoulders rose as he tried to forget the old camp counselor. He had never met him but he knew he betrayed the camp 7 years prior because of his hatred for the gods. Dean was lucky enough never to have met him, but he still heard stories. Dean had entered Camp 3 years after the second Titan war and 1 year after the war of Gaea. 

Ronan cleared his throat, looking at the map and giving him more directions. 

30 minutes later they had arrived. The van squealed to a stop and Ronan woke the girls up as Dean left the van. It looked like an ordinary road to him, with forests on either side. He could sense a lot of magic though, even if he didn’t know where it was coming from. Vanessa and Kayla appeared on either side of him with bags on. Kayla shouldered her quiver and bow as Vanessa drew her sword and Dean unsheathed his dagger. 

They watched as the air a few feet in front of them shimmered and a woman came out with her hands up, “You must be from Camp Half Blood” She said, speaking loudly and walking slowly towards them as if they were frightened animals, “Your director, Chiron, told me I should be expecting you”


	4. Magicians and Dealers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone reading this is having an amazing day/night! I hope you enjoy this chapter and if you do, make sure to leave a comment and/or kudos!

“Chiron told us to give you this,” Vanessa said, reaching into her bag and pulling out an envelope.

Regina grabbed it and read it over, her face dropping as she got to the end. “You guys are going to war?”

Kayla nodded solemnly. “We don’t know who the person is working for, we just know he’s going to try and kill us. Chiron told us about this town last night, that you have people that can help us, armies, people with magic who have gone through this before.” 

Regina nodded, folding up the letter. “Who do you need to talk to?”

“These four people: Robin, Alice, Hope, and Allison” Vanessa answered

“Unfortunately I don’t know where they are. Robin and Alice I might know, but not Hope and Allison. I’ll try and find them for you but in the meantime you guys should get a place to sleep.”

Regina got into her car and Ronan went back out of the town border, driving the van in. The rest of them got in the car and started following Regina as she led them to a place for the night

***

The three demigods plus Ronan stood around the counter of Granny’s Inn, waiting for her to say two rooms were open. The woman, Granny, handed them 2 swan keys and told them rooms 10 and 11 were open for them to take. Kayla and Ronan took the keys and headed up the stairs while someone named Red showed them where they would be staying for the night. Ronan and Dean headed to room 10 while Kayla and Vanessa stayed in room 11. Dean flopped down on the bed, almost immediately falling asleep. 

“This is so much more comfier than the van, Ro you gotta lay down.” He turned to look at the satyr who was staring out over the town. He leaned up on his elbows and arched a brow at his behavior, “What’s wrong?”

“This town...don’t you feel it?” Ronan asked, finally looking at Dean since they walked into the room

“..Feel what?” 

Ronan headed over to the bed and stared at him like it was obvious, “Magic”

***

The next morning Dean headed out early with Kayla. They left the other two to sleep in but left them notes so they wouldn’t worry while they scoped out the town. 

“So, where are we going?” Kayla asked

“I dunno, I’m just kind of going wherever my feet lead me” He looked around at all the shops before suddenly stopping. 

“Mr. Gold’s pawn shop?” Kayla asked “This is the start to a horror movie…” She sighed and walked in

“Hello? Anyone in here?” Dean asked, looking around

“You don’t need to yell, the store is quite small” Gold said, coming out from the back

“Oh. Sorry” Dean looked at the floor as his face turned red a little

Gold walked up to the counter, “You two are new here” 

“How’d you know?” Kayla asked, her stance stiffening

“Not a lot of newcomers in town, how’d you get here?”

Kayla ran out without a word. Dean sighed and ran after her, “Why’d you leave?”

“That man is really creepy, I don’t trust-” 

She was cut off by someone running into her. 

“Oh shit, I’m so sorry. Are you okay?” The person asked, standing up then lending a hand to her. 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Kayla reassured. Her eyebrows raised once she realized who she was talking to, Robin Mills. 

“Oh you found her” Ronan’s voice rang out. Dean looked behind him and found Ronan walking towards them with Vanessa and Regina. 

“Found me? What are you talking about?” Robin asked, looking between the group

“There’s something we need to talk about.” Regina told her niece. “We need to find Alice, Hope, and Allison before I tell you” 

“Alice is at work. Pretty sure Hope and Allison are at school…” Robin said as she looked between the group and her aunt. 

“Where does she work?” Vanessa asked

“Animal shelter.” She said, not looking at the girl she was talking to. She pulled out her phone and started texting her before looking back at Regina. “If you want to go find Hope and Allison, I’ll go get Alice” She offered, putting her phone back into her pocket. Regina nodded before leaving her niece and heading towards the highschool.

***

Regina pulled up to Willowbrook Highschool. She told the demigods to stay in the car and 20 minutes later she walked out with Hope and Allison in tow. 

“Do you know what they’re saying?” Vanessa asked Dean. 

“Why would I know that? They’re out there and we’re in here.” 

“I thought you could do something that lets you hear what other people are saying” 

“No, Lou can do that.” He said, watching as Hope and Allison walked away from the car and Regina got in

“Where are they going?” He asked

“They have their own car, they’re gonna follow us. I told everyone to meet at my house.” She then started the car, pulling out of the parking spot and leaving.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I hope you enjoy this book and have an amazing day/night! Also, I am so sorry this chapter is so short. The chapters in this book will be longer, I promise  
> My posting schedule for this book is the same as last book, every Tuesday and Friday


End file.
